


Stay Awake

by CastielsLieutenant



Series: Playlist Pages [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLieutenant/pseuds/CastielsLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester meets a pretty girl in a bar. Things don't happen the way you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Wes Carr song, Stay Awake

Somewhere in the backwaters of Illinois, Dean Winchester tossed back another shot of Jack. A long day and an even longer hunt had finished with Sam passed out in the motel room and Dean's head becoming pleasantly buzzed. He pushed the shot glass back towards the bartender.

“Another round. On me.” The darkly feminine voice behind him was accompanied by a woman in her mid-twenties sliding onto the barstool next to him a moment later. Dean's alcohol-soaked libido lifted its head weakly at this new turn of events, but didn't make much effort. She offered up a small smile and turned her head back to the bar, “and I could sure use a Bud myself.”

Dean attempted a smile himself. “Sounds like a long day.”

The girl nods slightly. “Though probably not as long as the one you seem to be having.”

“You a psychic?” The remark was flippant, but the tone had an edge. Bud-and-Jack turned to lean on the bar while studying him.

“No, just observant.”

“Well, observe all you like. I'll be gone by morning.”

“You and me both, sugar.” The Budweiser arrives with twin Jacks. Taking a long, grateful pull of the beer, she sighed. “Never in one place long enough to make friends. Takes its toll after a while.”

“I'll drink to that,” Dean rumbled. He nabbed the shot pushed in his direction and lifted it in toast. “To the open road; may it take us home one day.”

“Amen to that,” his companion agreed, slamming home the alcohol and dropping the tiny glass back on the bar. Dean cast his eyes over her appraisingly. She wasn't a hunter; dressed down in clean blue denim jeans that fit well enough, comfortable black leather boots and a button-up plaid shirt over a white tee. Her medium length brown hair sat straight down to her shoulders, her pale face clean of make-up that could potentially make her wide, blue eyes vivid and entrancing. By a long shot, this girl was just another in a long line of Plain Janes, but she seemed to be happy enough to have a silent partner in this drinking business. She noticed him staring at her and cracked a crooked grin. “Seen something you like, sugar?”

“Um,” Dean stumbled over his words, unwilling to admit his crime. “Just, uh... just thinking. I guess names are out of the question?”

“What, you gonna come find me after tonight?”

“Something to remember your generosity by.”

Plain Jane smiled warmly, leaned back and looked him over. “Call me Dani. Dani California.”

The name made Dean smile. “Chilli Peppers fan?”

“That I am. You?”

“More old school rock.” He flagged down the bartender for another round of beers, now genuinely interested. “Let's talk. We've got 'til tomorrow.”


End file.
